newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
Wellington Central (electorate)
Wellington Central is an electorate, represented by a Member of Parliament in the New Zealand House of Representatives. Its MP since November 2008 has been Labour Party's Grant Robertson. Population centres Through the City Single Electorates Act, 1903, the three-member electorates of the four main centres were split again, and this became effective at the end of the 15th Parliament and was thus used for the . The City of Wellington electorate split into the , Wellington Central, and electorates. As of 1999 Wellington Central covered the central city and its immediate suburban periphery, stretching from Karori, Wilton and Wadestown in the west, to the summit of Mount Victoria in the east, and southwards to a boundary with the Rongotai electorate near Wellington Hospital. Prior to the 1999 election, its boundaries extended further north to include the affluent suburbs of Ngaio and Khandallah. Wellington Central has one of the most affluent and well-educated constituencies in New Zealand. It is home to many government agencies, as well as to the New Zealand Parliament Buildings and to two universities. Following the 2014 boundary review, Wellington Central lost the suburb of Wadestown to the Ōhāriu electorate. History Wellington Central was established in 1905 when the multi-member urban electorate City of Wellington was replaced by three new seats: Wellington East, Wellington North and Wellington Central. It was nominally abolished in 1993, when a redistribution moved its boundary west, resulting in the new name of Wellington-Karori. Three years later, a new, larger Wellington Central was created as one of the 65 original MMP constituencies in time for the 1996 election. A prominent holder of the seat was Labour Party leader Peter Fraser, who was Prime Minister from 1940 to 1949. The first elected MMP representative was ACT Party leader Richard Prebble, controversially elected in 1996 after National Party leader Jim Bolger indicated that National voters should give their electorate vote to Prebble rather than to National's candidate Mark Thomas, in order for ACT to get into parliament. Prebble would eventually become the third representative from Wellington Central in three elections to face defeat after a single term in office. Labour's Marian Hobbs held the seat from 1999, when she defeated Prebble, until 2008, when she retired. Grant Robertson retained Labour's hold on the seat in 2008 and 2011. A documentary, Campaign, produced by Tony Sutorius, highlighted the events surrounding the 1996 campaign in the electorate.http://www.unreal.co.nz/C_SST.html Members of Parliament Key List MPs Members of Parliament elected from party lists in elections where that person also unsuccessfully contested the Wellington Central electorate. Unless otherwise stated, all MPs terms began and ended at general elections. 1Foster-Bell was elected from the party list in May 2013 following the resignation of Jackie Blue. Election results 2014 election }} |party = |candidate = Callum Valentine |votes = 217 |percentage = 0.57 |change = +0.57 }} }} 2011 election }} |party = |candidate = Gynn Rickerby |votes = 277 |percentage = 0.72 |change = +0.72 }} Electorate (as at 26 November 2011): 48,316 2008 election 2005 election |party = Anti-Capitalist Alliance |candidate = Stephen Hay |votes = 107 |percentage = 0.26 |change = }} 1992 by-election 1990 election |title=Part 1: Votes recorded at each polling place |publisher=New Zealand Chief Electoral Office |year=1990 |pages=}} }} 1987 election }} |party = Wizard Party |candidate = Anthony Catford |votes = 84 |percentage = 0.4 |change = +0.1 }} 1984 election }} |party = Wizard Party |candidate = Anthony Catford |votes = 76 |percentage = 0.3 |change = ±0 }} 1981 election }} |party = Wizard Party |candidate = Anthony Catford |votes = 76 |percentage = 0.3 |change = }} 1978 election }} 1975 election }} 1972 election }} 1969 election }} |candidate = George Fyson |votes = 76 |percentage = 0.5 |change = }} 1966 election }} 1963 election }} 1960 election }} 1957 election }} 1954 election }} 1951 election }} 1949 election }} 1946 election }} }} |votes = 4,521 |percentage = 42.17 |change = }} Table footnotes: 1943 election }} 1938 election }} 1935 election }} 1931 election }} 1928 election }} 1925 election }} 1922 election }} 1919 election }} 1918 by-election 1914 election }} |} 1911 election First ballot }} |} Second ballot |} 1905 election }} Table footnotes Notes References * * * * External links *Electorate Profile Parliamentary Library * Election results for Wellington Central at the 2005 election Elections New Zealand * Election results for Wellington Central at the 2002 election Elections New Zealand Category:New Zealand electorates Category:Politics of the Wellington Region Category:1905 establishments in New Zealand Category:1993 disestablishments in New Zealand Category:1996 establishments in New Zealand